


You can never go back

by ApocalypseHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mild descriptions of violence, Mild torture, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseHell/pseuds/ApocalypseHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Youngblood was being hunted, by what she did not know. But running away seemed like the only option. Running into the Winchesters was pure luck, but now its up to her to find her true past and to save herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont write very long chapters, as otherwise i just ramble on. So dont expect much from this story

"Help me please, you gotta help me" I screamed at the two guys inside the car I just ran out in front of. I had probably just scared them both to death, I was covered in blood after all, but right now i didn't care i just wanted to get out there quickly. Running to the side of the car, the driver rolled down his window,

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down, are you hurt, tell me what happened".

He had short, brown hair and Emerald green eyes, while his companion had long mousey colored hair and almost sea green eyes, both of them wore plaid shirts under their jackets.

"Theres this guy, he attacked me while i was walking home, I just ran" I stumbled on my words, not sure how to describe my attacker

"Okay just get in the car, we'll get you somewhere safe and you can clean up" the driver was kind, I didn't actually expect them to help me, I expected them to take me as a nut job

Hoping into the back of the car, i noticed the guy sitting the back, he had his hair styled similar to the driver, he wore a black suit under a pale cream trench coat and his eyes, they were almost as blue as the sky on a clear summers day. As we drove off, i turned around to find my attacker standing at the top of the steps i had just ran down.

We arrived at a motel just off the main road, It was dirty looking, the doors were painted red but the paint was pealing off. I got out of the car and not a moment later so did the three guys, they started walking towards the door that had a faded number 7 on the door. As i follwed them, i turned around to see if anyone had followed us, thats when i noticed what car the boys were driving, it shocked me a little as i had never seen one before, but i had always wanted one.

"That's a 1967 Chevy Impala isn't it" I asked the driver before he went inside. He nodded impressed.

I stepped inside the motel room and took in my surroundings, this room was modeled like all the other motel rooms i had ever been in, it had two queen beds, with black and white patterned bed covers, It had one bathroom, a mini fridge, and a T.V

The guy who had been driving the car guided me to the bathroom and helped me clean all the blood of my body, he then told me to sit on a bed while the other guy, the one with the longer hair, sewed some of my cuts together.

I muttered a thank you, I felt ashamed to burden them with me.

"Hey, it's no problem, always happy to help"

"You mind telling me your names, so i know who to look for next time i get attacked" I half joked

"The name's Winchester"

It now suddenly all made sense

"Wait, You mean THE Winchesters, as in Sam and Dean Winchester" I saw them looked surprise, but the guy in the trench coat didn't have any reaction to me knowing them.

I continued "So you must be Castiel, Holy Crap"

Next thing i knew, i was slammed up against the wall.


	2. Secrects will be found

"Who are you and how do you know us" Dean was Scary when he had you pinned against a wall, Sam threw holy water and salt on me and Castiel, well Cas did what he always does, Stand there not looking surprised almost as though he knew this was gonna happen.

Dean had me pinned against the wall with my neck so tight that i could hardly speak but i managed to gasp out

"I am Alex Youngblood, I'm 19 and I read the Supernatural books by Chuck, I am not a Demon, Shapeshifter or Ghost and I just wanna go home" Dean finally let go of me, i crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath, i now knew how Sam and Dean felt when they get strangled by Demons.

"Look we will take you home after you tell us who attacked you, because they weren't just wounds from a mugging that was a supernatural Creature and I think it is the one we are hunting" Dean's mood changed becoming more caring and protective than forceful and Scary

So after I had sat down and got my breath back I told them my story.  
"I was walking home, listen to my music. I got this feeling of someone following me or at least someone watching me" I looked at their expressions, Dean - concerned, but almost like he wasn't believing. Sam - looked like he was mentally taking notes.  
"I turned around but there was no one there, so I kept walking but I moved quicker, I was just outside my house when I got jumped, I punched my attacker in the face and I ran. Then I bumped into you and you know what happened after that"

"Did you see the attacker, did you see what he looked like"

"No"

"How did he attack you"

"Tripped me up, then I turned over, and then he jumped on top of me and started punching me in the face"

"Okay, come on then let's take you home"


	3. Home is no longer safe

The impala pulled up outside my house. But instead of my peaceful neighbour hood, there was police tape all around my house and a forensic van. I rushed out the car and ran up to the tape, I tried to run under the tape but I got held back

"Please just let me in there, thats my house" I screamed at the cop, but they still wouldn't let me in. I waited till his back was turned and i sprinted under the tape and in through the door

I stopped dead at the door, there was blood everywhere, on the floor, walls, even the ceiling

"What the hell" I muttered under my breath

There was a smell of rotten eggs floating in the air. Sam and dean ran in behind me putting their fake FBI badges back in their jackets. They stopped dead at the site of my house. The boys started looking around my hallway, under paintings, under tables as if they had lost something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked thinking I could help them

"Aha found some" Sam suddenly cried out, he stood up and walked back over to where I was standing, he was rubbing some silver powder like substance. Cas suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is that and what does it have to do with the murder of my family?"

"It's sulphur, stinks like hell, sometimes very noticeable"

"And what does that mean"

"It means your parents were murdered by demons and it means the police won't find the killer or any murder weapon" Sam had a look of sympathy crossing his eyes.

"Why would a demon choose my family to kill, why me"

"Because you are with us so they think you are helping us. They kill first ask questions later"

"So they are after me"

Sam and Dean looked at each other obviously sugar coating the main details

"So when I got attack, it wasn't just a random attack"

"Must of been"

I didn't argue. 'But I didn't know you at that point' I thought

*Castiels POV*

Sam and Dean were now involved in their own conversation, the were arguing so Alex walked up stairs to her room she would never be in here again for a long time , so she needed to collect as much of her stuff as she possiably could. Cas stared after her, wanting to say something to her but not knowing what to say

As Alex entered her room she heard a pop, turning round she stared into the face of Castiel.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you"

"What can you help me with Cas?"

"I want to help find the demon that did this"

"Yeah well i also want to find that demon and when we do, I want to kill it with my own hands"

Cas wondered what had made a demon attack a sweet innocent girl. there must of been some sort of reason to do it, but why. He went through options in his head, maybe she wasn't human, Maybe she was an interloper, its not like he hadn't met one of them before, or maybe it was just a random attack.

After Alex had collected her laptop, phone charger and her journal she appeared back downstairs to find the winchesters waiting for her

"Okay your coming with us, so we can keep you safe" Dean said almost as though reading the question on my face.

"Fine as long as I don't have to sleep on the floor in the motel"

"Okay, one of us two will sleep on the floor" Sam said

"Let's go then" dean said rubbing his hands together

As Alex got to the impala she looked back at the house

'Why me' she thought 'why me, why not someone else'


	4. They will always find you

The motel was rundown, paint was pealing off the wall, the number on the doors were rusty, and the windows were dusty.

"Nice place" Alex sarcastically said

"Yeah, well, is there anywhere better in town" Dean sighed

"Nope, this here is the best in town, you wanna know why?. Because it is the only motel in town"

Alex was waiting by the car, while Dean was paying for the room when Castiel appeared he hated riding in the car as it was slower than just flashing everywhere, so he had stayed behind a the scene to look for more clues. Alex, Cas and Sam followed Dean in to the Room, it had two queens, A tv, a smallish bathroom and a Mini fridge. Dean had already dibs a bed so Sam let Alex have the other one.She felt bad for Sam, for him having to sleep on the floor, now she felt selfish for saying she wanted a bed.

"Damn think before you speak next time girl" Alex thought

*2 hours later*

Dean had gone out with Cas to get Food, Sam was on his laptop looking for recent omens around here and Alex was reading Anna Dressed in blood by Kendare Blake on her bed. She sometimes looked up at Sam, his glorious locks of brown looked so soft almost strokeable. Alex shook her head she was being silly Sam would never date her, who was she kidding.

"Hey I'm back and I have pie" Dean said happily before he had even stepped in the room.

"Theres a shocker" Sam replied as he stretch backwards "Do you like pie Alex?"

"Of course i do, who doesn't like pie" she said smirking "What flavour you got" Alex peered into the bag which dean had set on his bed, it had two packs of beer along with an Apple pie and a Cream pie.

We now all had a slice of pie, even Castiel had a piece. It was like heaven on a plate, the pastry was like the savory piece of heaven, then the apple hits you taste buds and you just melt with content.

All of a sudden a pierceing high pitch noise and white light filled the room, Alex dropped her plate of pie in pain and blindness her hands went straight to her ears and she curled up in a ball. Glass from the windows and the tv flew all around her, cutting fresh scars in to her skin across the old ones

Then it was gone, just as quick as it had appeared. Sam and Dean were both crouched on the ground, their hands covered their ears. Castiel however looked unaffected by it.

"What the hell was that!" Alex half shouted so she could hear her self

"An angel in it's true form" Castiel replied calmly

"What did it want" Dean asked picking glass out of his hair

"He wanted to know who she is and why she is with you two" Castiel said looking at his hands fiddling with them

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that she just here for protection nothing else, he seems to think you will get in the way" Castiel looked at Alex. He said one thing but his eyes said different. Alex saw this but decided not to question it.

Alex heavily sighed, got up and went over to the bathroom to clean her face  
Castiel watched her closely as she cleaned up. When dean had gone to the sink and Alex was out Castiel left.


	5. You're not who you think

"Okay, what I have learned today is that one, demons are out to get me and two, angels can literally kill you with their voice." Alex pointed out

"Yeah and that's just the beginning of the crazy angel/demon world" Dean exclaimed

" well I don't wanna know yet, I'm going out for a walk" Alex picked up her jacket from the bed "clear my head a little bit"

Alex opened the door, before she took another step she turned around to face the boys, she walked back in towards the dresser, picked up a notepad, scribble something on it and ripped the sheet out

" here's my number, phone me if I'm not back in an hour okay" she handed it to dean, turned back towards the door and strolled out. To be honest Alex had no idea where to go, she really wanted to go back to her parents house and sneak back in, or even go to the police and get information, but she decided to leave that till another day. Instead she strolled over to the woods.

*Deans POV*

" Do you really think it's her?" Sam asked as soon as Alex had left

Of course dean wasn't sure, she looked like her, had the same first name but that doesn't mean it was. Their adoptive sister had been kidnapped while him, sam and their dad were on a case, they had searched for weeks but gave up after no sign of her

" Dean?"

" I...... I don't know, i mean it could be, but how, how would she just suddenly turn up again after 4 years off the map"

Castiel appeared behind him, looking a little less confused as normal.

"Cas you got anything on this Alex chick" dean asked rubbing his forehead

" yes, turns out she is your adoptive sister and the demons are trying to hurt you two by hitting your soft spots" Castiels expression never changing.

" what's our weak spot" Sam asked looking up from his laptop

"Family"


	6. Weak spots

Alex was walking through the forest paying attention to every sound and movement. She wondered if Sam and Dean had worked out who she was. They couldn't have, she hoped they hadn't at least. Suddenly a twig snapped in the forest, the noise came from behind  
"snap"  
there it was again, Alex spun round and pulled her knife out of her boot. She held it up in a defensive position  
"who's there" she called out into the trees  
there was no answer, Alex looked around she couldn't see any one. Had she just imagined it, was it just someone walking there dog.  
Alex put her knife back into her boot and continued walking, this time she heard rustling leaves above her, she looked up just in time to see a guy jump down and pull a bag over her head. Then everything went black  
"Here I am darling"

*Sams POV*

"Dean, she is out there by here self, with no weapon of great damage"

"Shit" Dean mumbled under his breath while grabbing his jacket and his gun with a silver bullet

Sam did the same and ran out the door, heading for the woods

"Alex!" no reply

They stopped running in a clearing.

"Sam, do you smell that" Dean said with his head up to the air

"Sulfur" Sam and Dean looked at each other and started looking around for any signs of Alex

Sam and Dean had been looking around for twenty minutes before Dean saw a glimer of silver on the ground, he knelt down to look at it

"heres her knife" he said picking it up

"Come on she isnt here, lets go back to the motel and think through a plan, we cant lose her again Dean, we have only just got her back"


	7. Bait

It was dark, though that might be because had a wollen bag over my head. It smelled like a mixture of old wood and jute. I tried to free my hands but they were bound behind the chair, with each leg bound to the chair legs.

"no point trying to get free darling, your bait" a deep voice snarled

"can i atleast get this bag off my head" I requested

"sure sweetheart, lets see how pretty you really are, or if Scott was lying" He responded

I heard him walking closer, then bam! light

I was blind for a few seconds before my eyes adjusted to the lights. Standing before me was a tall, brooding man, his hair was messy as though he had just woken up and his eyes were sunken into his skull.

"Would you like to tell me what or who I'm bait for and also who's Scott!" I glared at him

"The winchesters care a lot about you my dear more than you believe, I needed some one they care about just as much as each other" He smirked, turned and started walking away

"You didn't answer my second question" I stated

"Scott?, well Scott is....." He got interrupted by a knock at what seemed to be a door"......here he comes now"

In walked a dark haired boy, a lot shorter than the other guy

"So you got her then" he sounded about 16, to be honest he looked 16

"Of course I did, are they on their way?"

"Yes" Scott nodded then turned to look at me  
"We can't just let her go un scratched, can we?

" ah we can't have that now can we" my kidnapper turned to look at me and smiled

" Are you ready to play a game" he approached me with speed

Next thing I knew I was knocked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and Welcomed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
